Forum:Do you think that when The SH crew meet Vegapunk(suppose they will),will the SH get a Boost in their tecknology or will he be evil towards them as he is an marine scientist?
The Topic: I heard somewhere that vegapunk will aid the SH crew but i dont think that this will happen as vegapunk is a marine scientist (pro pirates)... '' *''what r ur thoughts on this? And if he does help them ........ *''what sort of upgrades will the SH crew get? '' *''what new powers will franky get?'' *''and how will vegapunk improve the SH ship at that time?'' Feel free to use ur imagination? ^_^ 15:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Vegapunk would help them infact he would create SH cyborg inorder to confuse the straw hats and make them fight each other. However if indeed is nice and helpful towards the SH i think he would probably improve the canon's on TS (thousand sunny) increasing the destructive force of gaon canon. He would prob help franky become more indestructable body wise and new deadly weapons and even improve the Beam franky uses because i think the one franky uses isnt as strong as the one in PX's. New weapons also on Franky Shogun! Phoenixs23 (talk) 16:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) TL title;DR I think that Vegapunk would aid the Strawhats covertly since he has already worked with Kuma covertly. Kuma was linked to Luffy's father Dragon. Vegapunk is super smart so he knows all about Kuma's double-agent status. I suspect he covered for Kuma for the time Kuma was watching the Thousand Sunny or someone in the World Government would have destroyed it for sure. I'd like to see Vegapunk pass an artificial Devil Fruit to Franky based on Kuma's ability. He has had access to Kuma and artificial Devil Fruits so it is not too hard to speculate that he has secretly made one. If that's too overpowering an idea, maybe Nami or Ussop could get a fruit that would improve their survivability versus New World foes. CDMII HOLY LONG FORUM TITLE, BATMAN! SeaTerror (talk) 03:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- I believe that Vegapunk is only there for the science (resources) which can be strongly supplied by the Navy/World Government. I have a feeling that his mentallity towards science is that it doesn't belong to just the marines and aid SH due to connections with Kuma and maybe a possible secret request?? I find him to be a prisioner or just simply willing to stay due to the vast resources. The exchange for resources are that he builds things for the Navy/Government. :D Can't wait to see... ------ i think Vegapunk will aid the SH, he was the one who agreed to program Kuma with the mission of protecting the Sunny (so technically he already has helped them), but in the future I think VP will provide the SH with one or two major new abilities. VP has also been referred to as a "good guy", he cared a lot about the people in his village and was alwasy trying to help them, he was also the one who was against Caesar's methods and tried to stop him from doing the evil shiat that he was doing. As for how exactly he will aid the SH pirates I have no clue, since he's a genius who can accomplish a whole number of things. Maybe his research on Devil's Fruit will give the SH DF users a way to withstand Kairouseki (the Sea Stone that weakens them)? Maybe his knowledge of science and applications of substances will provide Luffy with a new way to use his rubber abilities (Gear Four?)? He can for sure help Nami in some way, she uses weather science as her weapon. The number of things he could do for Franky and the Sunny are just endless. 21:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) VegapunkIsANerd